For The First Time
by YueSoEul
Summary: His heart was broken, it was cold and it was distant. Then there was her and his heart started to beat again. It took him a while, she scared him, but, for the first time, he understood what it felt like, more than anything – she was the person he could see a future with. Soujirou/Yuki.


This one is for Anita (queenie) who loved the song; _where or when._ I know you said that it reminded you of Yi Jeong and Ga Eul, but seeing that you loved Soujirou and Yuki first, I decided to make it about Soujirou and Yuki. No, I didn't write this during lunch, it's actually 6AM and I can clearly see the scene playing in my head. Though... I really don't know how to post a challenge... Sorry... And I apologize for taking my time to post this; I had to get SoEul out of my system first. Next is the MeYou couple heheh... **One-shot**!

* * *

Soujirou could feel his breath hitch as he looked towards the vision that was walking towards him. She was beautiful, breathtakingly beautiful and she was wearing a smile that he knew was reserved only for him. It was not real, it cannot be real yet it was. The gleam in her eyes that was telling him her sight was set on him and only him, there was no one else. Once, the sight and the smile would terrify him, leaving him avoiding it, running away from it. Hell, he had once run away from it, he had avoided her like a plague. However, now, he could only stand comfortably, ignoring the building anticipation in his heart as the one who took his breath away walked towards him. "Nishikado-san," Her voice graced him as soon as she stopped just a few steps away from him.

He wasn't sure why, but like an idiot a smile started to form on his lips. "Am I late?" She asked carefully, glancing at her watch. Of course she wasn't late. She was on time; it was him that was early, alright, about an hour early. But, it wasn't as if he was going to tell her that. "No, I just got here myself," He lied easily; the last thing he wanted was to send her on a frantic mode. She worried easily, about everything and nothing. "Good, I thought I was late, I had some last minute work I had to finish, I was practically rushing down," She replied with a sheepish smile dangling from her lips. That smile, Soujirou could only swallow hard at the sight of her comforted mixed with awkward expression. He never understood how it was that a simple smile could entice his very being, shaking him down to the core of his soul.

_It's like we've met before. _She stated once as she threw her gaze at the sky. It was their first actual date when he had stopped running; they were having a picnic, her idea, not his. It should have been obvious. He remembered being happy that day, like nothing could go wrong but most importantly he felt that he was agreeing with her. Yes, it was like they had met before. _Maybe in our previous life? _She joked, trying to sound casual and laughed at the idea, she was a helpless romantic and he wasn't, she knew that better than she would like to admit. He watched her as her eyes danced as she laughed. _Maybe. _He heard himself answering the question before laughing along with her. His hoarse laughter mixed with her musical fit of giggles. It sounded perfect in his ears.

"Where are we going today?" She asked easily, still standing a couple of steps away from him. _Too far_, he heard his mind protested. She was so close but he felt like she wasn't close enough, he needed her to be closer. Without answering her first, he took a step forward, closing the gap between them, his hand reached for hers, squeezing it slightly. He didn't miss the blush on her face and he could feel his heart race. He was a Casanova, things like a smile, a blush, those weren't supposed to have any effect on him but it was her and whenever she smiled, blush or simply allow him to hold her hand he changed. He was not a Casanova anymore. He was like a boy, holding the hand of the girl he loves, going on a date with her.

The girl he loves. It took a while to put a label on what he felt about her, it took him even longer to come to terms with it. He teased her, ran from her, watch her face contorted in annoyance and felt his soul shaken. In the same time, it felt familiar, the feeling he had whenever he was around her, and it was like he had been there before. "I thought about staying in today, how about movie at my place?" He asked. They had been going out for over three months and she had been the only girl he had ever allowed into his personal space, his apartment, not his family homes, girls come and go seeing that it was his family house and guests are to be expected. Of course, he had asked her to move in, in fact, his friend had thought he was moving too fast when he had asked her only after two weeks of officially dating her.

She declined, as their friends had expected, much to his annoyance. She was adamant to maintain her own residence. He never understood why, not when they were basically always together, except when he had to be away on one of his business trips. "Long day?" She asked in turned, sounding amused. A sheepish smile crept up his face. "Your place sounds great," She added when he didn't reply, tugging on his hand as she pulled him towards the parked motorcycle. Again, she was the only girl who had ever ridden his bike, she was special, she was important, and she was the person he loved.

Being with her was easy. Watching her scrunched her nose as she sat contentedly leaning onto him, her eyes glued to the television; it was the sight that brought him comfort. He listened to her as she spoke of her work and answered her questions when she inquired about his as the movie played out its scenes. Occasionally, she would shove a handful of popcorns into either of their mouths. He hated being fed but he didn't mind her feeding him. It was reassuring, to be able to held her close. He was falling for her all over again, the sight of her; he was falling for her all over again. He didn't even know why he had refused her before; he didn't even know what took him too long to realize it, he can't even remember the reason why he had once pushed her away.

"Marry me," Soujirou found himself asking. It wasn't planned, it was nothing extravagant. It just felt right and he knew it was the time and place. He watched as her head turned sharply and her eyes widened in surprise. "Wh –" She began and stop, leaving her mouth hanging open and her hand stuffed inside the popcorn bowl. Even that sight made him fell for her all over again, he can't even remember anything but her smiles, her laugh, her face. "Marry me," He repeated, shifting slightly to pull out a velvet box out of his pocket. He had it for weeks, waiting for the right time to ask, planning about the right time to ask and then he realized that all the planning or waiting was pointless. He just had to ask and wait for her answer.

"I –" She mumbled as she tried to form a coherent thought. A smile crept up his face seeing her flustered face yet in the same time his heart was thundering with anticipation. "Yuki," He called, never in his life had he had to repeat a question over and over again. But, he knew that it was the question he didn't mind repeating if he could just hear the answer he wanted, just from her. "Would you marry me?" He added firmly. Her reaction was surprising yet welcoming. She lurched forward, plastering a kiss squarely onto his lips. "Yes," She mumbled and he couldn't help but smile and deepened the kiss as he struggle to pull out the ring from the box and placed it onto her finger, its rightful place.

He can't remember, he can't remember what they wore when they first met; all he remembered was her face. He can't remember falling; all he knew was he was in too deep that he can't help loving. It was worth it, to fall for him time after time because he was there to catch her. It was worth it, to put his heart on the line time after time because she would be there, holding him tight.

* * *

The irony? Instead of listening to the song that inspired the fiction, I have Super Junior's Mr Simple playing. The curse of LSS = Death! By the way, the proposal idea was inspired by my friend. It's how she'd like a guy to propose to her, sort of, less fluffy. Seriously, for a complex, crazy and over the top girl, her proposal wish sure is simple... Lucky lad...

Originally published on "Lovers Unparalleled" 21st August 2011


End file.
